


the singing flowers must wait

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, frankly this is non-specific on which doctor it is, pick your preferred incarnation and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “We cantravelthroughtime, how can anything be urgent?”





	the singing flowers must wait

“I thought we were going on a picnic today!” Rose accused, brandishing a basket. “I packed a lunch and everything! You promised me singing flowers!”

“Sorry, Rose, change of plans!” the Doctor shouted, frantically pulling levers. “I’ve intercepted a distress signal, and it’s urgent!”

“We can _travel_ through _time_ , how can anything be urgent?” Rose dropped the basket and punched the buttons the Doctor pointed to.

“That’s just it, this planet’s time _is_ collapsing!”

“I swear, Doctor, I’d almost think you enjoyed running into ridiculously dangerous situations.”

“With you by my side?” The Doctor grinned, flipping the final switch. “Anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rose Tyler, picnic
> 
> I was gonna write some tooth-achingly sweet fluff, but that's just not how the Doctor rolls, tbh
> 
> I was imagining Nine, as a girl never forgets her first Doctor, but honestly it doesn't matter who you see, it only matters that _they love each other ok_
> 
> Come yell about Rose Tyler, send me further prompts, and so much more @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
